


A CITY AT WAR

by shizuchan13



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M, Mafia AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizuchan13/pseuds/shizuchan13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jager City is plagued by the rule of two warring mafia families. Levi leads an ambitious group against the unsophisticated and equally ambitious Titan family. Little does Levi know that things are about to drastically change when he meets a nobody boy that works in a coffee shop he runs in to hide within.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: A First Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so i finally have this up and running. Let me know what you think~

Levi clicked his tongue in disgust as he examined the gum that was now stuck to the bottom of his brightly polished dress shoes. No matter how clean you kept the streets metaphorically they were still always filthy. Sighing, Levi tried his best to scrape the gum off using the edge of the sidewalk before continuing on his daily walk through the streets. He liked to see how things were going and wanted to personally make sure things were running as they should. Trouble needed to be rooted out immediately if it was found. Nods of respect were aimed his way as he continued on and Levi made sure to return the courtesy. It was when he was a few feet away from his car that Levi confirmed his suspicion of being followed. The teenagers followed his every move while making it look like they were simply walking to a favorite restaurant or heading to the movie house. Levi knew though, the tell tale signs of following someone. They took his every route, talked a little louder than necessary, but kept their steps light in order to seem harmless. However, they never let their eyes stray more than a few inches from Levi. A smirk tugged at the shorter man’s lips. That family was becoming impatient. 

Levi suddenly surged forward in a sprint while simultaneously grabbing for his gun. He heard a shot go off and land somewhere to the far right of them. These were simply lackeys with barely any training. That made things easier. Levi popped off a shot that hit one of the group in the shoulder. The kid was obviously fresh meat as he let such a small wound down him on the spot. A seasoned veteran would have popped off another round by now and would have been halfway down the street. Levi was counting on the group’s inexperience, though. It allowed him enough time to jump in the car and shout directions at his driver. Levi coolly dialed a number on his phone. 

“We have a group of fresh Titan lackeys running around trying to get a hit on me. Apparently, they have a driver of their own.” Levi sounded amused as he looked back in the rearview to find a car actively pursuing them. He saw the injured boy in the front seat and smirked. 

“Send a few decoys and round them up, please. I don’t want them making a mess in my city.”

Levi hung up the phone and directed his driver once more. As soon as he caught sight of the decoy cars weaving through the streets surrounding them he made sure the driver broke away long enough that he had time to escape from the car and back onto the streets.  
Jäger City was quite famous around the globe for being known as the Mecca for criminals and scourge. It was an old city, older than most and had known both good days and bad. Long ago, it had known crime as it does today, but that sin had been eradicated by a ruler who truly held his position for the citizens. He was rare, a white knight amongst a chess board that was becoming increasingly stained with dark; white fades to grey, eventually tainted enough to bloom black. Peace lasted for some time, until the ruler had passed and corruption began to crawl its way back up into the hearts of Jäger City’s citizens. 

Even with the advances of technology and cultural changes that mark today’s society, Jäger City still remains in the clutches of the criminal underworld. Well, perhaps it’s better to explain that most of the city is still plagued by unlawful men and activities. The city is plagued by gangs, not the kind that you would find in a modern city who use colors and symbols to announce themselves and leave their mark. No, in this city the gangs of old ruled most of the streets. Mafia families warred for control over the old city and, in many places, held more authority than the elected government of the city. In fact, in many places within the limits of Jäger you would learn that many paid more respect to these mafiso families than what was labeled as true and just power.

Jäger City was split into their major districts; Sina, Rose, and Maria. Sina was the inner most part of the city and also happened to house Jäger’s most influential and wealthy citizens. The police and government had the most sway in this part of the city. One could even say it was truly the only area they cared about, because they received their pay, as well as special appraisal from their equally as special citizens. 

On the other side of the spectrum was the Maria district. Here, resentment for authority, desperation, and corruption had taken their toll, and an unorganized group of criminals, who called themselves the Titans, wreaked havoc whenever possible. The district was victim to their rule, as police had no power and no respect in the area. Many of the families were poor, barely able to make ends meet. They simply ran with whatever power would put more food on their tables, feed their addictions, or answer their prayers. Many guessed that the Titans were actually the biggest crime organization in the world. While they seemed less mafia and more gang, their orders came from up high and there lied a fierce loyalty in every member. It was well known that their goal was gaining complete control of the city. They were an incredibly violent crime fraction, and while many of their lackeys and lower members weren’t exactly bright, they were quite strong. This group had their hands in every sort of unlawful venture you could imagine; from prostitution, to drugs, to global black market ties. Not only the city’s government, but even other countries believed there was truly no hope for the district of Maria, and that soon the entire city of Jäger would follow suit. 

However, the family that ran the Rose district was fighting just as hard against these “Titans,” in order to keep control over their empire and to hopefully expand outwards back into Maria and eventually the world. They simply ran operations under the name of Survey. This group was just as ambitious as the Titans, but they were smarter, less violent, and much more subtle. The Rose district had much less economic troubles than Maria, but nowhere near the level of affluence as Sina. The police and government had more of a presence here, but it was mostly all show as Survey seemed to not only control most of Rose's territory, but had the fear and respect of its citizens. Many turned to Survey with their problems instead of the law. It was also known that Survey had some connections in Sina, and many speculated that would be an advantage later on. Survey’s front cover and public face was that of a corporation that specialized in exporting and importing goods globally. However, behind the scenes, Survey controlled the drug trade in the city, as well as many of the underground gambling hot spots that were frequented not only by Rose citizens, but people from Sina as well. Survey did not deal in women, as their leader found it inhuman and tasteless, and were only in on the drug scene because it was unavoidable. At least this way Survey could attempt to keep the drugs away from children while making a buck off of the lesser crooks that desired to feed their addiction. And where there was no face for the leader of the Titans, the leader of Survey’s face was well known.

Levi, a veteran of the streets of Maria, had made his way to Rose and established Survey in order to create a more respectable kind of criminal and a more just system for the citizens that did not live in Sina. Levi was a short man, but none would dare say a thing about his height. Something about him hung a heavy air of authority and intimidation, and one could not help but fear and respect this man. He was incredibly cunning, and knew a thing or two about how to fight. Any man who crossed Levi was a dead man walking. They wouldn’t even know what him them, either. Levi and Survey operated with deadly subtlety. A lion can only catch its prey if it stalks quietly, they say. 

Levi had already been planning the death of a group of Titans that had dared to try and get a hit on him that very night. As cars very similar in look to his broke off down different streets of Rose in an attempt to play decoy, Levi rushed out of his own and in the opposite direction. He wasn’t afraid, but taking refugee on foot was a smarter strategy, as they probably expected the man to still be in his car trying to escape. The man turned the corner and pushed through the first set of unlocked doors he found. When he looked up to take in his surroundings, Levi found himself in a small coffee shop that was closing down for the night. A very startled and confused looking boy stared at him from where he was sweeping up stray straw wrappers. Wide teal eyes stared into Levi’s own. He didn’t give the boy time to speak but instead ordered him to lock the door. 

There was such an intense amount of authority lacing his voice that the employee ran over to the set of doors and turned the key successfully locking the place down.

“Now get behind the counter.” 

Levi saw fear begin to pool into those blue-green eyes and it stirred something oddly within him, but he was good at ignoring useless emotions and remaining calm and focused. The shorter man rushed forward and grabbed the boys hand to pull him behind the counter with him. Levi heard footsteps outside the shop and clamped his free hand over the boy’s mouth to shut him up before he had a chance to speak and blow their cover. His other hand reached for gun hidden within his waistband. Luckily, the gun wasn’t needed, as the footsteps had passed. 

With a grimace at the saliva now on his hand Levi uncovered the boy’s mouth and wiped it on his work apron.

“What the hell was that?!” Now those eyes were filled with anger. Levi was about to bite out a remark when his phone rang. Levi managed to keep the boy silent with a look.

“They’re all rounded up, then? Yes, well you know what to do. I think it’s about time we send a little message, don’t you? They’re getting too ambitious. We’ll discuss the implications of this later. I don’t need you to come and get me I can call the driver myself.” With that Levi hung up the phone and massaged his temples. 

“Don’t start yelling or I’ll punch you in the face, got it?” Levi turned his full attention to the employee who was red in the face and looked like he was about to explode and perhaps cry, too. 

“My name is Levi. I’m sure you’ve heard of me.”


	2. The Beginning

The day had started off normal enough. Eren had woken up ten minutes late, as usual, dressed in a hurry, stuffed some food in his mouth, and ran down the few blocks that lead to work. Mikasa simply raised an eyebrow as Eren rushed in and tied on his apron.   
“Overslept again?”  
Eren flushed and averted his eyes before answering.  
“Yeah, I had a weird dream about trying to find the right door somewhere, and when I finally did I opened it and all I saw was the silhouette of a man before my alarm woke me up, finally. It’s not like I like coming in late.” Mikasa had a tendency to scold him about the important areas of life, but that was expected seeing as she acted more like his mother than his step sister. Honestly, at 19 he had learned to tolerate it. He had to admit though, working shifts that overlapped with hers got a bit insufferable at times. He loved the girl, but they butted heads like stubborn goats.   
The shift had gone normally. You had your usual combination of kind and unpleasant customers. Mikasa left when her shift was gone, informing Eren that she would be out with her friends that night and not to wait up for her. He shooed her off with an okay and the rest of the night passed by relatively slowly. Honestly, Eren felt his days starting to run into a predictable, monotonous cycle. Though after his childhood he really couldn’t complain about normalcy. However, the fates seemed to have something else in mind. Eren’s safe little niche of routine was to be disrupted and flipped on its head. He would never see it coming, either.   
Eren hummed along to the song playing on the radio and swayed his hips back and forth to the rhythm as he wiped down the counter and machines for the night. The song had hit its climax when Eren, who was more dancing than sweeping at this point, had heard the door crash open. He must have forgotten to lock them, and some drunk must have stumbled in looking for some coffee to sober up. With a sigh Eren turned to face the person and inform them the shop was closed, but before he could speak a cold and authoritative voice came from a very familiar looking man.  
“Lock the doors. Now.”  
Eren simply stared for a moment before nodding and rushing forward. Eren knew that not listening to this man would mean nothing but trouble. He fumbled with the keys for a moment before finally getting the doors locked.   
He turned to look at the man and felt adrenaline begin to course through his system. The whole time he could only think, ‘Why is he here?’ Eren’s mind was slowly kicking into overdrive as thoughts began to form once more.   
“Now, get behind the counter.” It was an order, one that held no room for Eren to challenge him on it. The fear was beginning to chase the adrenaline now like some oddly mixed cocktail. Eren’s teal eyes caught the man’s steel blue ones and took in the intense calm they held. He couldn’t imagine the self control it took to look so composed, seeing as old fears seemed to have sprung up in himself and rooted him in place. It had been a long time since he had faced these situations, his old instincts were dull and he had become soft like an ignorant citizen. Luckily, the man sprung forward and grabbed Eren by the wrist successfully, pulling him behind the counter along with him.   
Time passed by in silence. Eren didn’t dare breathe too loud. He didn’t know the situation, but he knew if this man was sitting next to him that it was not good. He took the man in from his peripherals, truly confirming that it was indeed Levi sitting beside him. Fine Italian suit, dark hair that partially framed his face and faded into a more shaved look towards the back, eyes that reminded one of deadly steel, and an unmistakable aura of power and authority.   
Eren was broken from his observations as heavy foot falls stopped outside the door. He heard the doors shake a bit, but soon enough the sound of feet hitting the pavement in a run was heard heading away from the shop. Eren’s heart began to beat normally once again, at least somewhat. It was during this time that the man had covered Eren’s mouth with his hand in an attempt to silence him. Eren felt annoyance at the man’s assumption that he would be stupid enough to try and speak during all of this. He made sure to drool a little bit in defiance of the gesture.   
Eren’s old temper flared when Levi wiped the saliva on Eren’s work apron. Any fear or confusion he felt before became replaced by anger and frustration. Why was this happening now?  
“What the hell?!”   
Levi looked ready to give Eren some kind of response, finally, but his phone interrupted the two and took precedence over whatever Levi was going to say to him. After a clipped, quick call Levi hung up the phone and faced Eren. He massaged his temples before sighing. Eren was about to snap, an anger in him rising to meet the controlled impassive air of Levi.   
“Don’t start yelling or I’ll punch you in the face. Got it?”   
Eren had to admit he was a little surprised that Levi had been able to shoot off a warning before he let his temper go. He breathed deeply and kept his eyes locked on the other man’s. He would level with Levi and not scream and throw a fit, but he wanted answers and wanted them now. He watched the other man sigh once more.   
“My name is Levi. I’m sure you’ve heard of me.”  
He had to be kidding? That’s what he opened up with. Eren felt his frustration peaking again. Of course he knew who he was. There was no one in the entirety of Jager City that didn’t. Despite this, the man was obviously serious, as his face was the definition of sober with no glint of amusement nor any other emotion in his eyes.  
Eren breathed in deeply to get a hold on his emotions. He had no idea how Levi made looking in control seem so easy.   
“I know who you are. I just want to know what’s going on? Are we in danger?”  
Eren watched Levi raise a brow and seemingly look him over before pushing himself off the floor and dusting off his, very expensive looking, suit. Eren quickly stumbled up back on his feet and stood next to the man. He was surprised at how short Levi was in person. He would never comment on that out loud, though.  
“We’re fine. That’s what that call was about. Anyways, I wouldn’t speak of tonight to anyone. Just forget what happened and go home and get some sleep.”  
Eren stared as Levi waved a hand as he headed towards the doors. It took him a few minutes, but Eren quickly caught up and after hitting the lights he exited the building a few steps behind Levi.   
Adrenaline was still coursing heavily through Eren’s system and his instincts were kicked into high gear as they walked outside and towards the car that was now parked at the curb. Perhaps, it was because Eren was on such high alert that he noticed it before anyone else.   
“Bye, kid. Remember, just forget about this whole thin-.”  
Levi couldn’t finish, however, because as he waved dismissively at Eren and the driver moved to open the door, Eren heard a familiar sound; the shifting of feet, the shaky breaths of a novice, and the mechanical click of the safety. The loud boom of a gunshot rang through the streets. Levi stared dumbfounded at the scene before him.  
Eren had managed to find the gunman, a young Titan whom was hiding nervously in the ally for Levi to come out, and tackle him to the ground before he managed to aim a shot at him. Instead, the gun went off as the two tumbled down, and the bullet landed somewhere in the bricks of one of the surrounding buildings. Levi watched his enemy struggle under Eren for the gun, but Eren beat him to it and knocked it well out of his reach. Levi finally brought himself back to reality and marched over to his driver. Before the man even had time to react, Levi had grabbed him by the collar and brought him down so that their eyes were locked.   
“You are supposed to check the surroundings before calling me and telling me it’s safe, you fucking moron. One more mistake and I promise you that you’ll never be able to drive again. Got it?” Levi’s glare was known to scare even the strongest of men. It held the promise of violence and brought unadulterated fear. The driver didn’t bother to form words, much less breathe, and simply nodded his head in understanding. Levi let go roughly and turned his attention to the two sprawled out on the sidewalk.   
“Move, kid.”  
Eren didn’t even object. He simply followed the orders given to him and leapt off of the guy. He watched with an unfamiliar and somewhat displaced sense of excitement. The gunman tried to push himself off the ground and make a run for it as soon as Eren moved, but Eren knew he had no hope. Not when he was faced with humanity’s most ruthless crime boss.   
Levi kicked the boy back down, so that he was forced to lie on his back. The shorter man placed one foot on the man’s chest and leaned down so that their faces were inches apart.   
“Which one of them gave you the orders?”  
The Titan didn’t speak, but merely spit up into Levi’s face. Eren cringed from where he stood. He was afraid for the kid. The sound of a rib cracking pierced the air followed by the echoes of the boy’s screams could be heard bouncing off the buildings. Eren continued to watch as Levi decked the kid across the face.  
“Take him to Hanji and see if she can’t get something out of him.” Levi kicked the boy one more time for good measure before heading toward the car. The driver nodded nervously before walking over and slinging the now unconscious gunman over his shoulder.  
“Tch. I guess it can’t be helped. I owe you now.”  
“Are you talking to me?” Eren looked at Levi with a vast amount of confusion in those big teal eyes.  
“Who the fuck else would I be talking to? Never mind. Just get in the car.”  
Eren knew it wouldn’t only be stupid to refuse, not to mention somewhat dangerous. However, this was not what drove him to slip into Levi’s car. Instead, it was the feeling of promise, and something about the crime boss himself that pulled him into the sleek black vehicle. He knew then that things would never be the same as they were before.


	3. Decisions, Decisions

Levi watched the blurred lines on the road pass by as the car made its way down the freeway that stitched itself throughout the city. He respected the boy next for him for being smart and keeping quiet. He must have known that Levi wouldn’t tolerate questions at the moment, whether legitimate or stupid. He annoyed by his organization’s ineptitude tonight, but he was also rather impressed that Eren had managed to sense danger before he did. It also irrateted him to no end, because Levi did not make mistakes. He knew that he wasn’t getting soft. Perhaps the Titans were getting smarter. Levi would have to step up his game... Hmm, this kid had a vast amount of potential, and natural instincts that could serve him quite well. Ideas and conflictions began to stir about Levi’s mind, and he remained silently staring at the window for the duration of the ride.   
Levi slid out of the car as soon as they parked in front of the already packed club. A small glint of pride passed through his grey eyes as he took in the sight of his work, but other than that his face remained an emotionless mask. When Eren approached him, he merely gestured for him to follow.   
“Mister Levi! ‘S a pleasure ta see ya.” The bouncer at the door made sure to slightly bow before holding the door open for Levi and Eren. The older man simply nodded his head in acknowledgement and entered the club.  
All tension left his body as the loud pulsing of music washed over him. A ghost of a smirk tugged at his lips as he looked back to find a wide eyed Eren. Clearly, this was brand new to the boy. Perhaps, if negotiations went well, Levi would allow Eren to enjoy some time down here. Maybe.  
“Try and keep up.” Levi looked back to Eren and beckoned him forward. Eren was broken out of his trance and smiled. Levi decided he hated that smile; it was too full and genuine. It was simply too real, something Levi was unaccustomed to. It made him feel, odd and stirred something within him he couldn’t explain. So he decided to hate it.   
Levi moved through crowds of people moving to the beat of the music as easily as water through a funnel. He found it particularly amusing at how bad Eren was at it. As entertaining as it was, it was about ten times more annoying, and the frequent stops to allow the boy to catch up were playing on Levi’s last nerves. Finally, the crime boss grabbed Eren’s hand and pulled him towards the elevator that stood flanked by guards in the back. They nodded respectfully to Levi and pressed the button to call the elevator down.   
Levi clicked his tongue and withdrew his hand, but not before wiping it on Eren’s still remaining work apron.  
“Your hand is sweaty, brat.”  
Levi watched as Eren blushed and wiped his hands harshly on the legs of his pants as they boarded the elevator. He hated to admit it, but Eren was an interesting kid. However, he pushed the thought away in order to make room for more pressing matters as the elevator continued to journey upwards.  
Levi stepped out as soon as the doors slide open. Nodding to two more guards standing outside the entrance, he made sure Eren was following before continuing onward. Levi felt ten times more relaxed as he pushed the key into the heavy white doors at the end of the hall. Finally he was home, and there was no place he felt more powerful or secure. Here he could collect his thoughts and make sense of the night’s events.   
“There you are! I was beginning to wonder if they sent a second one on you.”   
Levi felt his mood shift from neutrality to annoyance as his hopes of being greeted by peaceful silence were shattered. Hanji, one of his most trusted members, sat comfortably in his plush couch. He would probably have to clean it later.   
“Who would have thought you cared so much? Anyways, what are you doing in here? That key is for emergencies, not so you can squat in my place.” Levi continued into the apartment and made his way into the kitchen.   
“Hey, I just wanted to check up on ya. It’s not every day someone almost gets one up on the infamous Levi. By the way, who is the kid standing in the doorway?”   
Levi sighed and stuck his head out of the kitchen to give Eren a look. The kid looked confused and amazed all at once. It was kind of cute, but it was also incredibly annoying.  
“Stop standing there like an idiot and get inside. Make sure you shut the door. His name is Eren, Hanji.”  
“OHHHHHH! You must be the guy who saved Levi’s ass then! I’m Hanji, nice to meet ya!” Hanji by this time had jumped off the couch and pulled Eren into the apartment before enthusiastically shaking his hand.   
“Oi, Hanji, don’t you have someone to interrogate? I’m surprised you’ve lasted this long without doing so.” Levi stepped out of the kitchen with a glass of whiskey in hand. He settled in the large leather chair opposite of the couch Hanji had previously occupied. He raised an eyebrow at her as he sipped at the amber liquid.   
The woman looked torn for a minute as she glanced from Levi, to Eren, and then to the door. She sighed, before finally facing Eren.  
“I need to go take care of a few things, but when I get back I want to hear all about what happened tonight. I feel like you and I will get along well.” Hanji winked and then disappeared out the door. In her wake she left a very puzzled Eren, who shuffled awkwardly from foot to foot in the silence.   
“Well, do you need a written invitation? Take a seat. I brought you here because I want to talk to you about something. I would like to make you an offer. All I ask is that you hear me out first. Okay?”  
Eren finally made eye contact with Levi nodded. The older man watched the younger take a deep breath before letting it go and relaxing his shoulders. He was preparing himself, trying to ease some of the tenseness the night had caused. Perhaps he wasn’t as slow as Levi had originally thought. The kid just kept proving him wrong. He really was a pain in the ass.  
“I have no idea what happened tonight. I’m not going to pretend I do. I do not get caught off guard, but I guess tonight was my one in a million chance. Luckily, you were there. So, thanks for making sure I didn’t get shot. However, I hate being in anyone’s debt. That and you seem promising from what I saw tonight. So, I’m offering you a place in my little enterprise in exchange for what you did. This kind of offer doesn’t happen every day. You would get a good rank, and you wouldn’t have to worry for anything. That means you don’t have to work in that hole in the wall coffee shop anymore, either. Who knows, maybe Hanji will finally leave me alone if I give her someone to play with. So, kid what do you say? Interested?” Levi raised an eyebrow and watched Eren for some kind of giveaway in his body language as to what his answer would be.  
Levi let the silence drag on for some time as Eren looked down at his feet. He remained stone still and Levi was unable to see his eyes and therefore any hint of an answer from them.  
“I’m also going to add that because you interfered tonight that the Titans will catch word of it. They’re vindictive little barbarians, whom I’m sure will take quite in interest in getting their revenge on you. We can offer your protection in our company.”  
There was another long period of silence and Levi finally sighed before chugging down the rest of his whiskey.  
“Look kid, I know it’s a lot and you’re young, so if you want to say no than do so. Go to school or something-.”  
“I’ll do it. I want to join.”   
Levi was thrown off by the answer, but what was more unnerving was the look of sheer determination and what looked uncannily like thrill in Eren’s eyes. Levi allowed a small smirk to play across his face.  
“Alright, you’re in.”


	4. What Makes Up a Choice?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that this took forever to throw up there. I'm also going to warn you that because I finally just wanted to post it for you guys that I did not have my friend beta it, so it may be a tad bit rougher than the other chapters. Eventually, I'll go back in and fix >.

Eren ran a hand through his disheveled hair after finally hitting the button that shut off that God forsaken alarm clock Mikasa had given him as a gift. He flopped back down onto his nest of pillows and sighed. It had been a good thing he called out of work this morning. He had barely gotten any sleep that night, especially with the dream like occurrences that continued to run through his head at that very moment. He finally was presented with the perfect opportunity to reach the goal he had set in childhood. He felt his adrenaline begin to course through his body at the thought. Who would have thought that after waiting so long, and being on the verge of letting it go, that Eren would run into the infamous Levi. That man would lead him to all of the answers he needed and give him the tools necessary. A grin slid into place as Eren swung his legs over the side of the bed. He was supposed to meet Levi tonight for his initiation and instructions. He was about to head towards a much needed shower when he heard a loud and persistent knock coming from the front door. It could only be one person. Eren cringed inwardly at the looming confrontation. 

“Eren. I know you’re there. You better open this door.” Mikasa’s voice was low, but Eren could practically feel the venom seeping from her words. 

Eren begrudgingly made his way to the door and after a deep breath opened it. Sure enough, there was Mikasa with hard eyes and bitter frown. 

“Nice to see you, too.” Eren laughed awkwardly at the end before simply giving up and moving aside to let Mikasa step in.

She didn’t say a word but simply made her way to the couch and sat down waiting quietly for Eren to join her. Eren inwardly braced himself for the conversation that was about to come. He gently shut the door and moved to sit down next to his step sister. He could never really wrap his head around how Mikasa always knew when something big had happened involving Eren. He could try his hardest to keep it a secret. Hell, he hadn’t even shared what happened with anyone last night. He had simply been driven home by one of Levi’s men and passed out as soon as he fell on the bed. Mikasa just simply knew. She had always known though even when they were just children. 

“You called out of work.” She finally looked at him with that intense gaze that she reserved for her “big sister” scoldings. 

“Yeah. I wasn’t feeling very well.” Eren averted his eyes from Mikasa’s in favor of a certain spot on the carpet. 

“Bullshit. Tell me the truth, Eren.”

Eren sighed and, with great effort, finally turned to face Mikasa’s glare once more. 

“Some stuff went down around the coffee shop last night, so I didn’t get home until super late. There was no way I was going to be able to function at work.”

“What do you mean, ‘some stuff’? It’s not like you to call out or stay up to the point where you can’t function in the morning.” 

“Just some stuff.” Eren knew it wasn’t going to work, but why not give it a shot?

“Try again.”

Eren felt the sinking feel in his stomach began to kick in. He knew it was a losing battle to try and hide information from Mikasa, especially when she wanted answers. 

“I got pulled into some weird stuff with some Titans and, er, Levi.”

“Excuse, me?”

“I’m telling the truth.”

“I can tell. You better not have done anything stupid.”

Eren braced himself for what was to come as the silence began to stretch between the two. 

“Eren. What did you do?”

“Well, I don’t think I’m going to be working at the coffee shop anymore. Levi, kind of offered me a job with his, uh, company.”

“Excuse, me?”

Eren simply rubbed the back of his neck out of nervous habit. He laughed awkwardly before simply nodding. 

“No.”

“Um, what?”

“You heard me. I said no. You are not working for him, Eren. We don’t live that life anymore. You work in a coffee shop now and you’re going to start community college next year. We already decided this. I’m not going to let you fuck that up by joining Levi and his gang. This isn’t some stupid childhood game, Eren. This is your life.”

Eren stared at her, mouth agape, for a moment. He knew Mikasa would be mad about this decision, but he didn’t expect this level of cruelty about her. Calling what she knew he always wanted to achieve nothing but a game? He felt anger begin to swell within him. He loved Mikasa, she was his sister after all, but even she wouldn’t get in the way of his one goal.

“Exactly. It’s my life, Mikasa. Not yours. I’m sorry, but I’m not your little doll that you get to dress up and make life decisions for. You can say whatever you want, but I’ve made my decision. I’m going to meet Levi tonight and receive my placement and first assignment. You can’t do anything about that.” Perhaps, he sounded like he was gloating at the end, but Mikasa needed to know that she did not run his life by any means. The only one running Eren’s life was him. It simply took a little brush with danger to remind him. 

“Eren, don’t do this. You’re going to regret it. Not even you are this stupid.”

“Maybe I fucking am, Mikasa.”

Eren watched as Mikasa’s usually controlled face slipped into a mask of rage for a moment before reverting back to neutrality. He had struck a nerve. 

“Whatever, Eren. You’re going to regret this, though and this is not the end of this conversation.”

Eren watched as Mikasa stormed out the door and made sure to thoroughly slam said door on her way out. He sighed and finally let the tension uncoil from his body. 

“Well, that was fun.” Eren ran a hand over his face before finally pulling out his phone and checking the time. He needed to get moving and grab a shower before heading back to Levi’s place that sat above the club. Excitement and something else he couldn’t quite label caused Eren’s heart to flutter as he quickly clambered into the bathroom to prepare. Tonight, his life would finally, truly begin.


End file.
